You are my love
by annachanbl
Summary: Dia dos namorados. Tudo o que Shun queria era poder ter um relacionamento normal com seu amor e curtir o dia como qualquer outro casal. Título e música de Yui Makino. Hyoga x Shun


**YOU ARE MY LOVE**

Era apenas um dia comum de fevereiro... Ou pelo menos parecia ser.

Shun estava andando sozinho pelas ruas perto da mansão, olhando as vitrines das lojas. Parecia não reparar nos casais que passavam por ele de mãos dadas e olhares sonhadores. Ele estava maravilhado com as coisas que via: todos os produtos, roupas, brinquedos, enfeites... Nunca tinha tido nada daquilo e gostava de ficar admirando toda aquela modernidade de Tóquio.

Parou em frente a uma lojinha de presentes e olhou curioso para as pequenas estátuas de Buda, gueixas e animais. Eram tão pequenos, mas mesmo assim tão cheio de detalhes! Claro, havia também outras estatuetas de pessoas que não conhecia, mas o que realmente tinha prendido sua atenção foram os talismãs numa prateleira em cima: sorte, amor, fortuna... Será que dava certo?

- O do amor vende muito nessa época.

Uma mulher jovem e um pouco mais baixa que ele apareceu ao seu lado. Usava um avental com o nome da loja, com certeza percebera que ele parecia interessado.

- Acho que esse é o último na verdade! – ela continuou sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

- O último? Mas por que vendem mais nessa época? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Bem, hoje é dia de São Valentim. As garotas sempre gostam de comprar amuletos para atrair o amor, principalmente nesse dia.

Queria perguntar o que era o dia de São Valentim, mas sabia que seria uma pergunta estranha. Pelo jeito aquela data fazia parte da cultura japonesa... Mas como ele explicaria que nunca tivera muito contato com sua cultura natal desde que nasceu? Apenas sorriu para a vendedora e aceitou comprar o último amuleto.

- Obrigada senhorita. Volte sempre e me diga se deu certo!

Shun abriu a boca para corrigi-la, mas desistiu. Não era a primeira vez que era confundido com uma garota. Pegou a sacola de papel com o amuleto cor de rosa e saiu da loja notando pela primeira vez a quantidade de jovens casais.

Eles tinham tanta sorte por poder andar nas ruas juntos, de mãos dadas e trocando olhares e pequenos beijos... Ele nunca poderia fazer isso. Mesmo tendo feições femininas era um homem. Não poderia de jeito algum trocar caricias em público com a pessoa que amava pelo simples fato de que também era um homem!

Ele conhecia Hyoga desde que eram crianças, sabia que o loiro fazia o tipo reservado. Os dois eram muito discretos e quando não estavam à sós faziam de tudo para não mostrar que eram mais do que simples amigos. Era uma das dificuldades pelas quais aceitaram passar quando decidiram começar aquele relacionamento, mas como seria bom se eles pudessem...

- Nem tudo é perfeito não é mesmo? – pensou consigo mesmo, cruzou os braços e atravessou a rua fazendo o caminho de volta pra casa.

Em alguns minutos estava de volta à mansão. Subiu direto para seu quarto no segundo andar, desembrulhou o amuleto e o guardou dentro de uma gaveta. Foi em seguida ao quarto de Hyoga, mas estava vazio. Essa era a pior parte em se morar numa mansão: procurar as pessoas!

Desceu sem pressa as escadas e depois de vasculhar alguns cômodos encontrou o russo em uma sala. Estava esparramado no sofá; uma perna caída no chão e alguns fios de cabelo em seu rosto. Estava usando regata branca, larga o suficiente para que a brisa que vinha da janela aberta soprasse por dentro da blusa fazendo o tecido esvoaçar um pouco.

Parou perto da porta por alguns instantes, às vezes ele não acreditava que estava mesmo junto de Hyoga. Nunca tinha achado que seria possível... Mas foi.

Olhando-o dormir Shun não se preocupava com mais nada. Não se importava com o fato de serem homens ou se alguém descobrisse o sentimento que os dois mantinham em segredo. Pensava apenas em como eram ótimos os momentos que passavam juntos e em como era bom sentir aquele amor crescendo a cada dia. Ele sabia que não precisava de mais nada estando junto a Hyoga.

Quando deu por si estava ajoelhado ao lado do sofá. Seus dedos tocavam levemente o rosto adormecido do outro e retiravam os fios que escondiam aquela beleza que tanto o encantava.

O loiro abriu os olhos pesados e sorriu ao ver quem era. Shun sorriu em resposta e se inclinou sobre o rosto de Hyoga...

- Ah você chegou!

Shun sentiu o coração na garganta ao ouvir a voz de Seiya vindo do corredor. Perdeu o equilíbrio nas pernas e acabou caindo sentado no chão. Hyoga apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado, talvez para não mostrar o quão vermelho tinha ficado.

- O que estavam fazendo? – Seiya perguntou inocentemente enquanto sentava num pequeno sofá ao lado de onde Hyoga estava deitado.

- Estou com um cisco. – O russo respondeu mal-humorado sem se virar para nenhum dos dois.

Shun se levantou indo sentar ao lado de Seiya. O moreno, parecendo ter aceitado a resposta, tirou uma barra de chocolate de dentro do bolso da calça e pegou um pedaço com a mão.

- Alguém quer? Acabei de ganhar.

- De quem? – Shun perguntou aceitando um pedaço do doce.

- Miho... Ela me deu de dia dos namorados acredita?

Pegasus riu. Parecia estar se divertindo com algum pensamento.

Shun o olhava espantado. Seiya estava namorando? Com Miho? Mas ele sempre achou que o amigo gostasse de Saori!

Foi Hyoga quem fez a pergunta em seu lugar. Devia estar espantado também.

- Mas por que ela te daria um presente de dia dos namorados?

- Por que sou amigo dela oras! Não sabia que amigos também ganham chocolate?

- Não. – o russo respondeu com ar desinteressado.

- Bem, você não é daqui então não deve saber. Nesse dia as garotas fazem chocolates para o cara de quem gostam, mas é normal também dar chocolates pros amigos.

- E como você vai saber se ela gosta de você como amigo ou não?

- Ahh por que se for pra amigos elas compram chocolate pronto, que nem esse aqui que a Miho me deu. Entendeu?

Shun entendeu então o porquê de a vendedora ter dito que os amuletos de amor vendiam mais naquele dia e o porquê dos casais nas ruas. O dia de São Valentim era dia dos namorados!

Ele se entusiasmou com a idéia, queria dar algo para Hyoga. Talvez um chocolate? Mas pelo que tinha entendido apenas as meninas davam chocolates...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Era Shiryu que trazia consigo uma tímida Shunrey.

- Olha quem chegou! – Seiya se virou para os recém-chegados.

Hyoga sentou no sofá dando espaço para os dois se acomodarem. Shiryu tinha levado a garota para passar uns dias no Japão, pois não queria deixá-la sozinha na China e ao mesmo tempo queria passar um tempo com os amigos.

- Shunrey-san, o que está achando da cidade? – Shun perguntou com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- É bem diferente de onde eu moro... – a voz da garota era baixa, quase inaudível.

- Eu estou querendo levá-la para ver um festival hoje à noite.

- Festival de que? – Seiya perguntou.

- De São Valentim... – o Dragão respondeu um pouco sem graça – Vai ter um num templo aqui perto...

Um festival não era má idéia... Já que ele não podia presentear Hyoga poderia ao menos sair com ele, mesmo se fosse com os amigos.

- Nós poderíamos ir também.

Um segundo de silêncio. Depois só se ouvia os risos de Seiya que quase se engasgou com o chocolate que comia. Shun sentiu as bochechas queimarem, será que tinha dito alguma besteira?

- E o que a gente ia fazer lá Shun? Esses festivais são só pra casais... Além do mais os pombinhos querem ficar sozinhos não é mesmo? – o garoto deu uma piscadela nada discreta em direção à Shiryu que fingiu não ter visto.

- Eu não sabia que era só pra casais. – o rapaz falou com o rosto baixo de vergonha. – Achei que podia ser divertido. E eu nunca estive em um festival...

Shiryu se levantou puxando Shunrey pela mão. Estava ficando sem-graça com a conversa.

– Vamos, ainda temos que comprar yukatas.

oOo

Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde então, a noite já tinha até começado a cair. Shun estava em seu quarto sentado na beirada da cama, segurava uma corda fina e dourada na mão onde havia prendido o amuleto. Passou o cordão pelo pescoço e o fechou na parte de trás.

Quase no mesmo instante alguém bateu duas vezes na porta de seu quarto abrindo-a alguns centímetros.

- Posso entrar? – a voz de Hyoga perguntava no outro lado.

- Claro.

- Seiya já foi. – o loiro disse enquanto sentava ao lado do outro.

- Acho que ele não queria encontrar a Miho... – Shun disse dando uma risadinha.

- É capaz. Se fosse eu ficaria sem graça com certeza. – depois de alguns segundos de silêncio ele continua – Ei... O que é isso?

- Isso? – Shun estica o cordão em seu pescoço – Comprei hoje cedo, é um amuleto do amor.

- Está atrás de um?

- Bobo, eu já tenho um! – ele riu passando a mão pelo joelho de Hyoga fazendo o loiro rir também.

- Então pra que isso?

- Não sei. Me disseram que isso atrai o amor, mas eu pensei... Como já tenho um talvez se eu o usasse ele atraia ainda mais e desse jeito poderia fazer esse amor durar mais ainda... – ele abaixa o rosto um pouco envergonhado com suas palavras.

- Isso seria... – Hyoga se aproximou do rosto abaixo de Shun levantando-o com os dedos – muito bom.

Os olhares se encontraram assim como os lábios. Shun sentia o rosto arder de leve e deixou as pálpebras se fecharem, assim sentia melhor o beijo suave que recebia. Ficaram daquele jeito, sentindo o gosto um do outro por alguns minutos. Ao se separarem o russo perguntou sem jeito:

- Você... Quer ir pra algum lugar? Afinal, é dia dos namorados...

- Bem é... Mas pra onde a gente iria?

- O Shiryu falou sobre um festival aqui perto. A gente podia ir andando até lá... Ver o movimento...

- Você iria mesmo?

- Claro! Se você quiser ir eu vou.

Mesmo surpreso com o convite Shun aceitou na hora. Algum tempo depois Hyoga já esperava pelo namorado no salão perto da escada. Vestia jeans, tênis e uma camisa de meia manga de cor preta que colava um pouco em seu corpo. No pulso um relógio prateado que havia ganhado de aniversário de Shun.

Olhou pra cima ao ouvir a voz do garoto dizendo que já estava pronto e inconscientemente deixou um sorriso escapar ao pousar os olhos nele. Não estava mais bonito do que das outras vezes, até por que Hyoga achava que era impossível Shun ficar mais atraente do que já era, mas havia algo nele... Um brilho diferente...

O japonês descia os degraus enquanto terminava de se ajeitar. Estava usando uma capa marrom que batia nos joelhos, calça e sapatos escuros. Pegou a faixa que ficava na cintura e amarrou-a na frente deixando o laço um pouco frouxo.

- Do que está rindo? – perguntou também rindo um pouco. – É a minha roupa? Ficou estranha? Eu nunca usei esse casaco e...

- Não está estranho. – Hyoga o interrompeu. Inclinou um pouco o corpo e levou a boca até o ouvido do virginiano. – Está lindo.

Shun sentiu um breve arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao sentir os lábios de Hyoga em sua pele, fechou os olhos e o empurrou de leve dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Não podemos fazer essas coisas num lugar como esse.

- Fazer que coisas? Não fiz nada demais e, além disso, não tem ninguém aqui tem?

- Eu sei, mas... Nunca se sabe...

Hyoga concordou com a cabeça e sorriu sem jeito, botou as mãos dentro dos bolsos e andou até a porta sendo seguido de perto por Shun.

O templo não ficava muito longe, era apenas há uns três quarteirões de distancia, por isso os dois haviam resolvido ir a pé. Shun abraçava o próprio corpo por causa do vento gelado na rua e Hyoga continuava com suas mãos no bolso, o frio realmente não o afetava como aos outros.

- Devíamos ter ido de carro. – o loiro falou de repente quebrando o silencio.

- Por quê?

- Porque você está com frio, foi uma má idéia te fazer andar até lá...

- Bem, não dava pra saber que estava tão frio. – o rapaz deu uma risadinha e se aproximou mais do namorado fazendo os braços se tocarem.

Hyoga percebeu a aproximação e discretamente levou o braço até o ombro do outro o puxando mais para perto.

Shun não viu problema em ficar daquele jeito com o namorado, afinal estava escuro e não havia quase ninguém naquela rua. Aproveitou a proximidade o quanto pode e assim o casal andou até começarem a ver o templo ao longe. As luzes coloridas penduradas em fios e todos os jovens que andavam em grupo rindo e conversando. O garoto se separou de Hyoga com o pretexto de arrumar o casaco.

Ao passarem pela porta de entrada um jovem entregou ao loiro um panfleto de cor amarelo com a programação do evento.

- Karaokê às nove e meia no palco, stands de comes e bebes e compras abertos até a meia noite... – Hyoga lia em voz alta para que o outro escutasse – E olha só, um concurso que vai premiar o casal mais bonito. Devíamos participar desse. – ele diz com um sorriso.

- Ah, claro. – Shun responde também sorrindo e revira os olhos. – Depois disso você me pede em casamento...

- E peço mesmo. – Hyoga disse sério para depois soltar o riso ao ver o rosto vermelho do namorado.

- Quanta comida... Ta até me dando fome... – os dois iam passando pelas barracas cheias de doces e comidas típicas.

- O que você quer? Eu compro. Escolha qualquer coisa.

- Hum, não sei... Com licença... – Shun fala para um homem que estava vendendo salgados e doces – O que é isso?

- Konyaku – o homem responde um pouco antipático.

- Parece gelatina... Do que é? – Hyoga pergunta ao vendedor.

- Batata.

Shun não diz nada apenas puxa o russo pela mão para depois cochichar longe da barraca.

- Gelatina de batata? Por favor, alguém come aquilo?

- Ei, e isso aqui? – Hyoga aponta para um outro stand de doces – Chocolate. É impossível não gostar!

Os dois optaram por comer aquilo mesmo, sentaram em um banco de pedra, pois Shun não conseguia comer enquanto andava.

- Se ainda tiver fome depois de sairmos daqui te levo em algum lugar – o loiro disse dando uma grande mordida em seu doce.

- Por que está sendo tão gentil hoje? – Shun perguntou com a voz baixa e sem olhar para o jovem ao seu lado.

- Está dizendo que não tenho sido gentil com você? – o loiro concluiu sem ter entendido direito o motivo da pergunta.

- Não é isso. – o japonês estica as costas e suspira dando pouca atenção ao doce quase inteiro em suas mãos - É que nós não costumamos sair juntos...

- Não gosta de andar comigo?

- É claro que gosto! – ele parou um pouco antes de continuar – É só que não estou acostumado, só isso. – em seguida deu um sorriso como prova de que estava gostando de estar com o namorado.

oOo

Ficaram andando pelo templo um bom tempo, conversando e comentando sobre todos os tipos de casais estranhos que viam. Uma multidão se formando chamou a atenção dos dois. Vinha do palco que tinha sido montado numa área vazia próxima a entrada do Templo. Eram quase nove e meia e Hyoga lembrou que tinha lido no panfleto que seria a hora do karaokê.

- Quer assistir? – perguntou.

Shun respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça. Os dois se juntaram então aos outros jovens, preferiram ficar não muito perto do palco.

Passados poucos minutos uma jovem de cabelos pintados de loiro pegou o microfone que se encontrava no meio do palco e chamou o primeiro cantor da noite. Na verdade era uma cantora. Era também jovem, mas tinha os cabelos negros e muito lisos cortados na altura dos ombros. Escolheu uma música na máquina e começou a cantar com a voz baixa, mas afinada:

Ame ni nureta hoho wa  
Namida no nioi ga shita  
Yasashii manazashi no  
Tabibito

_Em seu rosto molhado de chuva_

_Há o cheiro de lágrimas_

_Você, o viajante de rosto amável_

Shizuka ni hibiite iru  
Natsukashii ongaku  
Omoidasenai kioku  
Samayou

_Ecoa silenciosamente_

_A melodia nostálgica_

_As memórias esquecidas_

_Vamos acordá-las_

Yume wa tabidatsu no  
Chiisana tsubasa de  
Omoi no kienai basho made  
Futari de  
Tooi umi o sora o koete

_Esse sonho é o início_

_De uma jornada carregada em pequenas asas_

_Para o lugar onde os sentimentos desaparecem_

_Nós dois estamos cruzando _

_através do céu e do mar_

Kurai yoru no naka de  
Watashi o terashiteru  
Yasashii manazashi no  
Anata ni  
Aitai

_Na calada da noite_

_Eu vou brilhar_

_Você que tem o rosto tão amável_

_Eu vou te encontrar_

A lenta música de amor serviu logo para deixar os casais ali presentes num clima mais romântico ainda. Trocas de beijos e abraços começaram a ficar mais freqüentes entre a pequena platéia. Shun nem ao menos ousava olhar para o namorado, sabia que a situação deixaria os dois sem jeito. Levou uma mão até o pescoço em busca do amuleto que havia levado. Se pudesse desejar alguma coisa naquele momento seria a oportunidade de ser igual aos outros casais, poder abraçar seu amor enquanto a música tocava...

Um esbarrão fez Shun voltar de seus pensamentos, um grupo tentava passar pelas pessoas e chegar perto do palco. Tinham copos de cerveja nas mãos e atropelavam quem estivesse na frente. Hyoga puxou Shun pelo braço o levando mais pra longe do tumulto que o grupo havia começado.

Shun levou novamente a mão ao pescoço, mas dessa vez não achou o cordão com o amuleto. Olhou para as roupas e então para o lugar onde estava.

- Droga!

- O que foi? – Hyoga perguntou ao ver a expressão triste do outro.

- Meu amuleto! Acho que deixei cair ali!

- Tem certeza que trouxe?

- Tenho, eu estava com ele nas mãos ainda há pouco! – ele permaneceu em silêncio por um instante – Eu pensei que se trouxesse aqui poderia... Ah, esquece...

A feição de Shun mostrava o quanto ele estava angustiado com a perda do objeto. Parecia que estava prestes a chorar, mas não havia nenhum sinal de lágrimas em seus olhos. Era horrível vê-lo daquele jeito... Hyoga sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa! Levou-o até um lugar mais vazio, próximo a um carvalho de tronco grosso.

- Fique aqui.

- Aonde você vai?

- Eu já volto. Não saia daí! – Hyoga disse dando um rápido beijo em sua testa.

Shun seguiu Hyoga com os olhos até perdê-lo de vista. Encostou-se à árvore e abaixou o rosto. Sabia que era besteira ficar daquele jeito, era só um objeto e ele nem ao menos acreditava nessas coisas! Mas mesmo assim preferia não ter perdido o talismã...

Demorou um pouco até Hyoga voltar. Seus dois braços estavam nas costas como se escondesse algo. Shun não perguntou o que era apenas olhou para o loiro que sorria para ele.Hyoga mostrou então o que escondia: um coelho de pelúcia todo branco que usava uma gravata vermelha com desenhos de vários coraçõezinhos brancos. O mais novo não conseguiu conter o sorriso, pegou o coelho nas mãos e o abraçou.

- É lindo! Mas não precisava...

- Bem, eu pensei... Já que hoje é dia dos namorados eu devia te comprar alguma coisa...

- Hum, na verdade apenas garotas deveriam entregar presentes nesse dia...

- Ah... – o russo deu uma pausa um pouco surpreso – Então acho que isso me faz a garota da relação!

Os dois riram com gosto por alguns segundos, Hyoga então virou o coelho que tinha dado a Shun de costas.

- Olha, ainda tem uma surpresa escondida...

Ele mostrou preso pela gravata do coelho um talismã de cor rosa com os dizeres _AMOR DURADOURO. _O olhar de Shun se iluminou e ele pegou-o nas mãos.

- Não é o mesmo, mas foi o mais parecido que consegui encontrar. E... Eu sei que você o trouxe até aqui por causa das energias do lugar e como esse ainda é novo não deve ter tanta energia quando o que você perdeu. Por isso... – Hyoga levou a mão até um dos bolsos e tirou de lá um amuleto idêntico ao que Shun segurava – Comprei um pra mim também. Pra balancear...

Nem terminou de falar e o loiro já sentia Shun o abraçar com força, a cabeça escondida em seu peito.

- Obrigado Hyoga – sua voz saia abafada e um pouco chorosa.

Hyoga passou os braços pelo corpo menor o trazendo para mais perto, beijou seu rosto e sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas. Pensou que a qualquer instante ouviria Shun o recriminar por estar abraçando-o daquele jeito em público, mas ele não disse nada.

Ainda podia-se ouvir a música que era cantada no karaokê e Shun sorriu pensando que, de alguma maneira, fosse por causa do amuleto ou não, seu desejo tinha realmente sido realizado.

- Desculpa. – o japonês se soltou momentos depois limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Pelo que está se desculpando? – Hyoga ainda tinha os braços na cintura do outro.

- Você não deve gostar de ficar assim comigo...

- De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Não sei... Eu só achei que... As pessoas podem fazer comentários se descobrirem que eu...

Hyoga beijou-lhe o rosto várias vezes e o abraçou. Levou os lábios até bem perto do ouvido do rapaz.

- Eu te amo e você sabe disso. E não importa o que ninguém diga isso não vai mudar. Não me importo se vão olhar estranho ou falar coisas maldosas sobre nós. E eu gostaria que você também não se importasse.

Shun balançou a cabeça positivamente e fechou os olhos. Não demorou nem segundos até sentir a boca quente de Hyoga sobre a sua. Abriu os lábios deixando que a língua do loiro entrasse devagar e suave. Ele acompanhava os movimentos sem pressa. Deixou o corpo encostar no tronco de árvore e puxou Hyoga para mais perto.

oOo

- Vai deixar ele ai? – Hyoga perguntou ao ver Shun colocando o coelho encostado na cabeceira da cama.

- Por enquanto.

Tinham acabado de chegar em casa (dessa vez tinham voltado de táxi) e a primeira coisa que Shun fez foi entrar em seu quarto para deixar o coelho, com o amuleto ainda na gravata.

Tirou os sapatos e as meias, em seguida pegou os calçados e os levou para dentro de seu armário. Hyoga também tirou os seus e sentou na cama olhando cada movimento de Shun.

O mais novo tirou o casaco sem perceber que estava sendo observado atentamente, e o jogou em cima de uma cadeira. Voltou para o armário procurando algo nas gavetas, separou a roupa que vestiria para dormir e a largou em cima da cama perto de Hyoga. Suspirou e se sentou ao lado dele.

- O que foi? – o aquariano perguntou.

- Eu ia tomar banho, mas está tão frio lá fora... Não quero ir... – ele explicou deixando o corpo cair por cima das pernas do russo.

- Então não vai. – Hyoga aproveitou para acariciar os cabelos macios do namorado.

- Sabe o que eu percebi? Demos muita sorte de não ter encontrado Shiryu por lá não acha?

- É, talvez... De repente ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa que nós com aquela menina.

- Você acha? – Shun sorriu levantando o corpo e jogando os braços pelo pescoço do namorado.

Hyoga apenas riu, apoiou as duas mãos no colchão e inclinou o corpo pra trás deixando Shun cair por cima.

- Sinceramente, não me importo.

- Que namorado frio eu tenho... Não se importa com nada nem ninguém... – Shun disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Me importo com você.

As mãos de Hyoga acariciavam as costas do outro, entravam pela blusa e tocavam a pele macia que estava escondida pela roupa. Shun abaixou o rosto ao sentir os toques. Sempre ficava vermelho quando Hyoga começava a tocá-lo daquele jeito. Sua blusa já estava levantada até a altura do tórax e ele levantou o corpo apenas o suficiente para que Hyoga pudesse retirá-la por completo.

- Está frio sabia? – o mais novo disse escondendo o rosto no peito de Hyoga.

O loiro pegou a colcha que cobria a cama e sem sair do lugar a jogou por cima dos dois, rolou um pouco trocando de lugar com Shun, fazendo o menor ficar por baixo.

- Melhora assim?

- Um pouco... – respondeu passando os braços finos pela cintura do loiro.

Hyoga deixou o rosto afundar por entre o pescoço e ombro de Shun, beijou com vontade toda a pele daquela área deixando algumas marcas vermelhas. As mãos do virginiano copiavam os movimentos de Hyoga há poucos segundos atrás e puxavam a camisa dele para cima até retirá-la. Shun deixou um suspiro fugir de seus lábios ao sentir a pele morena contra a sua, os lábios quentes em seu pescoço apenas aumentavam o calor em seu corpo.

Esvaziou a mente de todos os problemas que a ocupavam, naquele momento não havia ninguém para julgá-los, eram apenas dois jovens amantes querendo mostrar o quanto queriam um ao outro.

**FIM**


End file.
